Encontrando al destino
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Para Itachi Uchiha la vida es facil, siendo un genio multimillonario, guapo y famoso, ademas de ya tener planeado su futuro, pero sin querer encontrara a la persona que cambiara la perspectiva que tiene. itachixkakashi. SHOTA, AU.


_Como ya lo saben los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad intelectual, por ke si no, komo dice en wilkipedia sobre mi Kakashi-sensei, la historia bien podría llamarse KAKASHI y asi lo haría iiio. Son de un tipo que le trae ganas al uniko personaje por el cual veo dicho anime, llamado Masashi Kishimoto, también conocido komo el señor de los rellenos!, se me hace kea si no se escribe __Masashi? .__ bueno como sea!XD_

_Obviamente esto es yaoi, osea una bonita (no aseguro ke sea muy bonita¬¬) historia de amor y sexo(si aseguro bastante lemmon *¬*) entre hombres, bueno de hecho será un puberto de entre los 12 y 14 años con un adolescente de 16, 18 por ahí._

_Asi ke bienvenidos y espero escribir algo de lo cual se sientan satisfechos de haber leído su ración diaria de yaoi…_

**ENCONTRANDO AL DESTINO…**

**Capítulo 1.**

Si alguien estaba seguro que definitivamente la vida no era perfecta, ni un cuento de hadas como muchos lo querían hacer creer ese era definitivamente Itachi Uchiha, y si para él, que prácticamente lo tenía todo para que este estereotipo idealizado fuera posible, no lo era, de seguro no lo era para nadie.

Vamos que él no era vanidoso, pero era uno, si no es que el mas, de los hombres más guapos de todo el país, era sorprendentemente inteligente, un genio nato, había que resaltar, su familia era inmensamente rica y respetada, además de ser un atleta que contaba con fama, adquirida de sus triunfos, y a pesar de todo eso, como una maldita maldición para los superdotados, no bastaba.

Si! maldita inteligencia!, hacia que se menosprecie mucho las trivialidades que a los demás, gente común, les provoca placer y felicidad.

Definitivamente el secreto para ser feliz era la ignorancia!

Cosa para él, vedada.

Y pensar que solo contaba con escasos 16 años, que sería de él cuando fuese un hombre, se preguntaba, solo por el afán de mantener su mente ocupada en algo, el futuro no era algo que al él le preocupara, era un genio con un futuro prometedor, podría perder ahora mismo toda la fortuna familiar en una apuesta de hormigas y seguro que la recuperaba en base a un poco de trabajo y buenas inversiones, como las que a diario aconsejaba a su padre, que si bien no era un idiota, al menos en los negocios, no había sido maldecido por los dioses con una inteligencia tan abrumadora como la suya.

-Itachi, es hora de hablar sobre tu futuro-dijo su madre con una sonrisa en los labios. Futuro? esa palabra no estaba en su mente por el momento-siéntate cariño-ofreció la mujer mientras ella y su padre lo hacían en un sillón.

-hijo, como futuro heredero de nuestro clan, es importante que vallas escogiendo una esposa digna de nuestro apellido- y salía el peine, por dios si solo tenía 16, porque querían mandarlo a la horca tan joven? Que tan caro salía mantenerlo? Que le dijeran si era así y les pagaba hospedaje.

-no creen que es demasiado pronto?-su tono era respetuoso, casi nunca replicaba de las ordenes de sus progenitores, modelo de perfección entre lo que se desea sea un hijo, pero estaba vez esa maldita palabra que no le gustaba era la que estaba en juego "su futuro", bueno, 2 palabras.

-querido en nuestro circulo se acostumbra hacer esto desde pequeños-dijo su madre comprendiendo la renuencia de su primogénito.

-pero al ser tu un Uchiha, creímos que sería bueno que tú mismo eligieras Itachi, después de todo eres un genio hijo, sé que harás la elección más correcta-dijo su padre, el orgullo salía en cada palabra.

-además me gustaría que lo hicieras por amor hijo-los ojos de su madre brillaban esperanzados, al parecer a ella la habían obligado y su salida romántica se centraba en su hijo, suspiro, patético, su padre no hacia más que vanagloriarse de su inteligencia, y su madre ahora deseaba desahogar sus cursilerías reprimidas en él, de seguro ya se estaba creando una telenovela con él como protagonista.

-aun no quiero tener una familia-respondió seguro, harto, ya iba siendo hora de tomar las riendas de su vida, siempre había estado rodeado de lujos, de comodidad, si bien era un genio, también tenía ímpetus propios de un hombre joven, no es que no los ahogara en los cuerpos de cuanta mujer se le entregaba con un par de miradas y sutiles palabras, conquistarlas era tan fácil, la que no caía por la fama, lo hacía por el dinero y el apellido y la que de a tiro no sabía de las primeras 3 cosas, pues con ver su atractivo físico bastaba, y aunque solo fuesen por una noche, y él lo dejaba muy en claro, siempre suplicaban por mas, y eso que no era cariñoso, ahora si se esforzaba-soy muy joven aun necesito, y quiero conocer el mundo.

Al parecer su hijo no era un ratón de biblioteca y ya empezaba a sentir curiosidad por conocer el mundo y experimentar de todos sus placeres, si lo sabría él que en su juventud se tomó un año sabático que, por cierto, se extendió a un lustro, donde se dedicó a conocer el mundo y sus más obscuras y bajas pasiones, ah que tiempos!

-tienes razón hijo, te comprendo, pero quisiera que te dieras la oportunidad de al menos, contemplar a las candidatas-iba a complacer a su hijo después de todo nunca pedía nada.

-si, sería bueno que las vallas tratando y elijas libremente cual te agrada mas-esa idea era buena, menos presión para su pequeño.

-están seguros que comprenden lo que quiero, me ira de viaje a recorrer el mundo, SOLO-recalco, no sea que quieran ir de chaperones.

-lo se hijo, y me parece bien, aunque te podrías ir con algunos de tus amigos- amigos? Se referiría a sus compañeros, esos idiotas que lo acosaban, bueno, con tal de irse, ya los dejaría votados en el camino.

-si yo me sentirá más tranquila si te vas con tus amigos, el joven Uzumaki se ve muy responsable y educado-su madre era tan ingenua, ese maldito pelirrojo de Nagato, era el más puto que había conocido en su vida, bueno Deidara no se quedaba atrás, pero el pelirrojo había tenido la idiotez de experimentar sexo de alto riesgo y drogas, combinación que ni todo el dinero del mundo lo podría salvar ahora que tenía sida, hahaha si confiable el aja!

-te puedes ir al lugar del mundo que quieras, Nueva York, Paris, Roma, Australia, Londres etc, la tarjeta platino no tiene límites-seguía su padre rememorando que en Alemania hay muchas prostitutas y las drogas son legales, ojala su hijo no lo descubra, aunque se merece unas vacaciones desenfrenadas, tendrá que darle la charla de "sin globito no hay fiesta" y "todo con cuidado evita el exceso" que después amaneces encuerado en un callejón en Ámsterdam con semen en el culo y abrazando a un perro mientras otro te lo lambe. Definitivamente qué tiempos aquellos u.u!

-esta bien acepto el trato, iré planeando el viaje, le diré a mis "amigos", cuando conoceré a las candidatas?-pregunto con cierto fastidio.

-el sábado-contesto pronto su padre.

-organizare una fiesta, después de todo ya te graduaste de la universidad y será una manera casual de conocerlas-ya se imaginaba que cual vil cuento de hadas su hijo se enamoraba a primera vista de su princesa en el baile.

Eso de llamarle a sus amigos ya le había dado hueva (flojera), mejor hacia una nota y se las publicaba en el face, no tendría que oírlos y así se ponían de acuerdo, Nagato de seguro que si iba, ya era mayor de edad y vivía solo, no necesitaba permiso, la universidad hacia medio año la había concluido, al igual que Kisame, los que le costarían más trabajo serian el rubio y el tacaño de Kakuzo, Deidara no era precisamente la persona más inteligente del mundo, apenas iba en 1º semestre de la carrera y eso que ya tenía 19 años, por su parte Kakuzo el mayor del grupo, ya contaba con 22, era muy inteligente, no tenía familia por lo tanto se hacía cargo de los negocios que esta, le había heredado, era un avaro de lo peor, nunca quería pagar los privados cuando se iban de fiesta, al final pagaba Kisame o Nagato y él se las arreglaba para que le salieran gratis. Pensándolo bien, se quería ir a recorrer el mundo? No es que el ser genio alguna vez le hubiese detenido para hacer lo que quería y divertirse desenfrenadamente, lo bueno de ser menor en la universidad es que los otros te quieren pervertir, y a él lo habían acoplado fácilmente, después de todo eran del mismo círculo social, en el pasado sus clanes habían sido muy amigos, bien decían que la historia se repite, insistía, que aburrida era!

Un toque en la puerta suave, basto para que dijera mecánicamente el "adelante" una joven mujer de cabellos rosa iba correctamente vestida con su uniforme de sirvienta (si es Sakura), se adentró para informarle a su patrón que la cena estaba servida y sus padres lo esperaban abajo.

-voy en un momento-respondió cortes y la chica salió de inmediato.

Dio click en enviar y al instante su nota había llegado a sus amigos, al final decía, pónganse ustedes de acuerdo en los detalles como día exacto de partida, lugares, y esas cosas, Itachi.

Siempre al grano, ese era el Uchiha, un engreído, no se sentía superior, lo era.

Al menos hasta hoy no se había topado con nadie, que se le acercara en inteligencia, sus amigos pues…los soportaba.

Bajo sin entusiasmo a cenar, cosa contraria si fuera su última cena en aquella casa.

El sol se colaba magníficamente entre el espeso y verde follaje de los árboles, acompañado del canto de las aves y el ruido del rio, un espectáculo de la naturaleza, por lo cual, no cualquier humano debería ser capaz de contemplarlo, es por eso que la aldea escondida de la hoja, se mantenía así, escondida.

Era uno de esos típicos pueblos perdidos, de esos, que ni en google maps, se podía encontrar.

Un pueblo que mantenía sus tradiciones y leyendas intactas. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana, y si, otra vez a empezar con la rutina, eso de ser hokage de la aldea, casi un Dios entre los hombres, era tan aburrido.

Hacia media hora que había despertado, pero no quería levantarse y ponerse a hacer todo lo que se supone, es su obligación, era un niño, digo porque lo era, tenía 11 años, que fuera tan inteligente y maduro no significaba que fuese correcto que esa bola de ancianos lo separara de su padre, disque para prepararlo, para ser el futuro y gran líder de la aldea y defenderla de todo peligro. Por cierto, cual peligro? Jamás había visto algo fuera de sus dominios, no conocía prácticamente a nadie, sus vida se reducía a ese maldito palacio, donde recibía clases sobre todo tipo de conocimientos desde el amanecer hasta que la noche cubría con su manto los cielos de Konoha, como él decía para abreviar.

Siempre rodeado por esos ancianos, si no fuera por Sarutobi-san, el más amable y comprensible de ellos, ni siquiera sabría que existe gente de su edad y más joven que él en los alrededores, él, le había regalado un telescopio, con el cual podía observar desde las alturas de su palacio a los ciudadanos de su pueblo, su gente era feliz y siempre que los miraba pasar, enfrente del palacio hacían una leve reverencia, no sabía porque esa gente le tenía tanta fe y aprecio si jamás lo habían visto a la cara, de hecho el mismo estaba olvidando como era esta, la toco, por debajo de esa mascara que siempre llevaba puesta, los ancianos se lo habían dicho, el día que se animó a preguntar el por qué debía portarla si le costaba respirar a través de ella?

-Kakashi, tus has sido escogido por los Dioses, para ser el benefactor de nuestro pueblo-le decía un anciano de ojos blanquecinos, Hijiri era su nombre.

-desde antes de tu nacimiento, ya estaba escrito que tu serias nuestro hokage-siguió otro que al igual que el primero y los demás estaban sentados alrededor del niño, el peliplata estaba sobre un pedestal y sus interlocutores, sentados en el piso, no lo miraban a los ojos, bueno al ojo, porque de hecho el otro, al igual que la mitad de sus rostro estaba cubierto por un tipo de banda, el motivo también seria revelado en esa reunión.

-eso no pregunte-replico molesto, para que le daban vueltas al asunto al él le gustaban las cosas claras.

-es que, ese es el motivo por el cual tú eres una divinidad para nosotros, eres enviado por los dioses-esta vez un anciano de largo cabello blanco había tomado la palabra.

-Kakashi-llamo la atención Sarutobi-san-tu eres la representación del amor que los dioses le han tenido a este pueblo, antes de que el anterior Hokage muriera una visión le fue revelada, nacería un niño, uno de cabello plateado cual reflejo de luna llena, de blanca piel con una marca surcando su ojo izquierdo, el cual por más sorprendente que parezca, y eh ahí mismo la prueba de su origen divino, tendrá ojos de color dispar, el izquierdo será rojo cual rubí, y el derecho será gris oscuro como el carbón, representando así el amor y la maldad respectivamente-el aire le falta el anciano hablo demasiado rápido, pensó el jovencito que rodo los ojos, se sabía esa historia de memoria, y eso del color de sus ojos, que tal si el rojo en vez de amor era por la lujuria? Ah verdad? Que estaba seguro que los ancianos ni se lo habían pensado, todo lo acomodaban a su conveniencia, quien dice que el amor es rojo? A él le recordaba más a la sangre.

-eso ya lo sé-suspiro-lo que pregunto es por qué nadie puede ver mi rostro?-solo era por saber, ya se había acostumbrado a andar así.

-es que nadie es digno de ver tal perfección, como lo es su imagen-contesto por fin el anciano Madara, ese sí que era viejo, más que Sarutobi y se veía como 5 o 6 años más joven que el otro-ya sabe que debe respetar todas las formalidades que el protocolo establece.

-pienso que me vanaglorian en demasía, es mi pueblo, quiero convivir con ellos-agacho su mirada fijándose en el suelo-siento que los humillo al ver como agachan la cabeza y como jamás me miran a los ojos-un deje de tristeza se podía percibir en sus palabras, ese niño estaba siempre solo.

-eso no es verdad, usted es superior espiritualmente a nosotros, el pueblo lo ama y gusta de servirle, cualquiera en Konoha moriría para protegerle-dijo con decisión y seguridad Sarutobi.

-no creo que sea por la razón correcta-concreto el joven.

-no es necesario que usted se preocupe por esas cosas, la humanidad siempre ha sido inferior y sus vasallos lo saben, créame, el mundo fuera de las fronteras de Konoha es azotado con la inmoralidad, rencor, odio, guerra-y no pudo terminar

-desamor, hambre, falta de Dios-completo el pequeño agachando a cabeza en señal de lo mucho que le dolía aquello.

-no se preocupe por eso excelencia. Es hora de su merienda es mejor dar por terminada esta reunión y seguir con sus estudios-dijo el anciano Jiraya.

Hizo ademan con la mano y los demás se retiraron sin darle la espalda, el pequeño se levantó y se fue hacia el balcón, donde sabía en cualquier momento el viejo Sarutobi le traería su desayuno, lo tomarían juntos y le contaría sobre el mundo de allá fuera, si en un futuro quería ser un líder capaz, debía conocer sobre el mundo que rodeaba su pequeña aldea, que no todo el mundo supiera de su existencia no significaba que no existieran, y que por tanto en algún momento, tendría que darse un acercamiento entre naciones, por ahora la aldea era autosuficiente, pero en medida que la población iba creciendo serían necesarios, no solo más espacios para construcción de casas y calles sino más servicios, y mayores oportunidades de desarrollo, la gente era libre si deseaba salir de ahí y emprender un viaje para buscar un nuevo camino en el ancho mundo, todos, menos él.

CONTINUARA…

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_Bueno ke les a perecido este primer capitulo?_

_Espero ke no muii aburrido._

_Komo verán entonces esto será un lindo itakaka, el primero que escribo._

_Amo esta pareja, la verdad los hermanitos Uchiha no son de mis favoritos, de hecho me caen mal, pero kuando de yaoi hablamos, y solamente emparejándolos con mi Kakashi-sensei, pues les perdono todo!_

_Ojala ke les interese esta historia!m_m_

_Si desean comentar cualquier cosa déjenme un rr por fa! Se los agradeceré mucho, nos estamos leyendo…_

_Sayonara da!_


End file.
